Tohka Matrimony
by The New Unknown
Summary: It will only be a few days away before the big day of Shido and Tohka's wedding. But Tohka has developed some doubts that make her worry if getting married will be the greatest choice in her life or the biggest mistake she has ever made.


**Author notes**

 **Hi everyone I hope you like my story Tohka Dinner Party.**

 **Today is the day where Shido and Tohka get married, but before I begin. I like to mention something to you all. Originally I wasn't to sure on this story, but that changed when I was talking to Tohka Yatogami, she said that no one has done a fanfiction on Tohka getting married and she thought doing this story would be a good idea. So I thought about it and I asked Azurknight for some ideas on what I could do for the start and he suggested some which gave some ideas of my own that could do for the start. I told him some of theses ideas for the start which he liked.**

 **And I hope you'll like it as well.**

 **Note though how things will happen in the start and what the characters say is my idea and the rest of the hole story is my thought on what should happen.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy my story and please tell me what you think by reviewing or PMing me.**

 **Anyways without further to do, let's start our date.**

* * *

 **Tohka Matrimony**

It's been four weeks since Shido proposed to Tohka as the big day closes in. Now Shido and Tohka are taking a break from planning their wedding. As they are at the cinema to watch a movie together, spending the last few days as boyfriend and girlfriend as they will soon be a married couple.

* * *

At the cinema Shido and Tohka where watching a movie. The two where enjoying the movie, until a particular scene showed up that really caught Tohka's attention.

"I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said you were sure and ready to marry me" said a female voice on the screen.

"But I've been working overtime to support use" said a male voice on the screen.

"Well while you've been working, I've been in the house all alone. For once I wish you would be at home more"

"I can't do anything about that, since I could get fired"

Watching this scene had Tohka thinking if this could happen to her and Shido when they get married as this worried her.

* * *

After the movie was over, the two where at a Chinese restaurant for dinner to enjoy the time they have together and to celebrate their wedding that was coming in two days.

As they were choosing from the menu, Shido noticed Tohka looking a bit worried.

"Um… Tohka is there something wrong?" asked Shido with concern.

"That movie we watched remember in that part they argued a lot when they were married and ended up divorcing each other. What if that happens to us when we get married!"

"Tohka… it was only a movie, that doesn't mean that sorta thing will happen to us"

"How can you be so sure that won't happen to us" asked Tohka.

"Well I can't say that it won't happen, but what I do know is that we will always be together and getting married isn't going to change anything. Because there's no doubt in my mind that we'll always be together" reassured Shido.

Tohka felt much better from Shido's words as they began to start ordering.

* * *

The couple soon finished dinner as Shido went to the bathroom, while Tohka was still at the table waiting for him. As she was waiting the waitress went over to the table placing a small plate with two cookie's.

"Um excuse me, we didn't oder those" said Tohka.

"We give those out for when the customer has finished their meal" said the waitress.

"But I'm not sure if my boyfriend can pay for those"

"There free"

"Really, what are they?" asked Tohka.

"There fortune cookies. You break them in halve and you read your fortune" explained the waitress as she left.

Tohka was interested in what her fortune could be.

("Maybe it might tell me about my wedding") thought Tohka looking at her cookie.

She broke her cookie in halve as she read what it said.

"Your worst fears can come to life" upon reading that Tohka wa left with worry and confusion.

"What does that mean?!" said Tohka.

* * *

Once Shido was done at the bathroom, he paid for the bill and they left, going straight home and go to bed. As they were ready for bed something was on Tohka's mind

"Shido could I ask you a question?"

"Sure Tohka what is it?"

"Well remember those fortune cookies we had at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Shido.

"Well, while you were at the bathroom, I read my fortune and it said. Your worst fears can come to life. Does that mean bad things will happen to us?" asked Tohka.

"Tohka it's only a piece of paper. What it says doesn't mean it will come true"

"Then why did your fortune said the same thing as mine?" asked Tohka.

"Probably because all of the fortune cookie's at the restaurant say the same fortune as ours" said Shido.

"But what if the fortune is true?" said Tohka.

"Tohka just because it says that doesn't mean it will actually come true. What I know, no matter what happens we will always be together to face whatever comes at us"

"Really, you mean that?" asked Tohka.

"Of course. So stop thinking about what could happen and focus on us getting married and the many happy days to come" reassured Shido.

Tohka smiled to Shido's words as the two went under the covers and went to sleep. But Tohka was still slightly worried about the wedding.

* * *

At a church where Tohka was in her wedding dress as she walked along the aisle as she see Shido standing there. As the priest asked her to say her vows as it was Shido's turn.

"And do you Shido, take Tohka to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

As Tohka smiled with joy as she was going to be Shido's wife.

"I… don't" said Shido with with a dark voice. Much to Tohka's shock and confusion.

As everyone besides Tohka suddenly vanished and the church became darker.

Suddenly the scene changed with Tengu City reduced to rubble and an unknown figure emitting a purple spiritual energy holding Sandalphon, as Tohka could not see who as they turned to face her lifting Sandalphon up as the figure slammed it down creating a energy wave as it headed straight for Tohka as it was to late for her to dodge it as she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Tohka woke up realising that it was only a dream, she noticed Shido wasn't in bed as she knew that he would be getting ready for work as usual.

She got out of bed and went down stairs as she saw Shido still getting ready for work.

"Shido"

Shido looked up noticing Tohka.

"Oh! … Tohka did I wake you?"

"No you didn't I got up myself" said Tohka.

"Well I'll be heading of now" said Shido.

"Do you really have to?" said Tohka.

"Yes I do" said Shido.

"Awww… " much to Tohka's dismay.

"I don't like going to work either" said Shido.

"Then why do you go?" asked Tohka.

"Because we need the money to cover the bills and food, and when we might start a family" answered Shido.

"Okay" said Tohka lowering her head with disappointment.

Shido didn't like making Tohka feel down, but he had no choice or he would be fired. He placed his hand on Tohka's right cheek as she lifted her head to face Shido.

"Look I don't want to go to work. I would rather stay stay at home with you. But I can't, because I'll lose my job. But don't you ever forget that I love you and I'm working for you so we can have a family someday, but I promise you when I have enough money, I'll find away to spend more time with you" said Shido.

"You promise" said Tohka, Shido simply smiled and said.

"I promise" said Shido as he kissed his wife goodbye and left, leaving Tohka all alone.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Tohka was out choosing a wedding dress with Mana, but while she was choosing something was on her mind as Mana noticed.

"Hey Tohka what's wrong?" asked Mana.

"What?... oh it's nothing" said Tohka as her mind was obviously somewhere else.

"Common something is obviously up" said Mana.

"No I don't want to trouble you" said Tohka.

"Common you won't, where going to be family soon" said Mana.

"Well… I had a bad dream last night" said Tohka.

"What was it about?" asked Mana.

"I dreamed of me and Shido at our wedding and in it when I said my vows, Shido said he doesn't take me to be his wife, then everything disappeared and inside the church became darker and then I saw Tengu City destroyed and a figure and I don't know what it all means?!" said Tohka upset.

"Hey it okay" said Mana as she place her arm around her future sister-in-law.

"I don't know what it all means. What if something bad will happen on our wedding? What if the fortune is right?" said Tohka getting more upset by all of this.

"Tohka take a deep breath and try to relax" asked Mana, as Tohka did what she asked as she calmed down.

"It was only a dream" said Mana.

"I know that, but I get this feeling that dream meant something or if Shido doesn't want to marry me" said Tohka.

"Tohka you know my brother as well as me. If he didn't want to marry you, he wouldn't have proposed to you" said Mana.

"I know, but I can't stop this bad feeling" said Tohka.

"You're probably nervous, but I'm sure when your there with my brother saying your vows. It will be the most happiest day of your life" reassured Mana, as Tohka smiled to Mana's words.

"Thanks Mana, I'm really looking forward to being a part of your family" said Tohka smiling.

"Me to, and I'm glad you make my brother happy" said Mana smiling.

As there search for a wedding dress continued.

* * *

Later a night while Shido was at work with some of his friends giving him a small bachelor party and congratulating him for his big day. While Tohka was at home with all her friends throwing her a bridal shower before the big day.

"Congratulations Tohka" said Yoshino.

"Yeah congratulations" said Yoshinon.

As everyone else congratulations her.

"I wish for the best for you Tohka" said Kotori.

"Yes. I also wish the best for you as well Tohka" said Yuzuru.

"That goes for me as well" said Kaguya.

As everyone else congratulated Tohka.

"Thank you everyone" said Tohka smiling, but was still worried, which everyone noticed no matter how well she hid worries.

"What's wrong Tohka?" asked Yoshino.

"Oh… it's nothing" responded Tohka.

"Don't tell me your still worried about that dream you had" said Mana.

"Dream?" said everyone not knowing about the conversation Tohka and Mana had.

"Tohka had a bad dream last night and she was worried about the wedding" explained Mana.

"It's not the dream I'm worried about" said Tohka.

"Then what is it then?" asked Mana, as everyone else payed attention.

"Well I've been looking forward to be getting married to Shido, but now that it's happening tomorrow I feel nervous" said Tohka.

"Nervous? Why do you feel nervous?" asked the rabbit puppet.

As everyone asked the same thing with concern for Tohka.

"I don't know? Ever since the last few days, it made me think about if I'm really ready for marriage or if I'm good enough to be Shido's wife"

"Shin wouldn't have proposed to you if he wasn't sure about marrying you Tohka" reassured Reine.

"But I don't know if I be patient when he works long hours or if something goes wrong" said Tohka worried.

"Tohka if I know you two, you'll always find away and will always face whatever comes at you" said Reine.

"I agree with Reine. If anything happens, you two will always face it together, because you two love each other" said Kotori.

"Yeah! So don't get yourself down about it, when you should be happy about tomorrow" said Yoshinon.

"Yoshinon is right Tohka, you'll be getting married tomorrow. It should be you happy day" said Yoshino.

"Don't be letting yourself down over some doubts" said Natsumi.

"Natsumi is right, because when Darking picked you I was both sad, but I was also happy for you Tohka. So don't let yourself down" said Miku.

"As much as Muku was sad, when Nushi-sam picked you, I'm also very happy that Nushi-sam has found happiness with you. And Muku wants nothing more than for Nushi-sam to be happy" said Mukuro.

"I agree with Mukuro. As much as I was sad about Shido choosing you, and it took me a while to move on, but I want nothing more for Shido to be with someone that makes him happy" said Origami.

"Agreed. You make Shido happy and that's why he wants to marry you Tohka" said Yuzuru.

"Don't even want to marry my brother?" asked Mana.

"I do more than anything" said Tohka.

"Then don't doubt yourself and follow what your heart says" said Mana.

"Yeah don't let yourself down, because Boy wants to be with you" said Nia.

"Don't let your silly fears stop you from what you want" encouraged Kaguya.

"Shido wants to be with you and you want the same thing. So don't think about the doubtful sides and focus on the happy times to come when your married Tohka" said Kurumi.

"Thank you… everyone" smiled Tohka as she was a little bit teary from her friends support.

* * *

After the conversation everyone has left and Shido was home as the couple were getting ready for bed.

"How was your day Tohka?" asked Shido.

"It was great, we had a great talk and I think we're finally moving on and beings friends again" said Tohka.

"Well that's excellent Tohka" said Shido smiling.

The two kissed each other good night and turn the lights out and went to sleep.

* * *

Today was the day for Shido and Tohka's wedding. Shido was already ready and is at the ceremony, while Tohka was still at home appling some makeup on as she was done getting into her light purple wedding dress. When she was done, she came walked down the stairs holding her bokay of purple flowers where her maid of honor Origami and two of her friends Yoshino and Kotori waiting for her in there purple dresses holding a small amount of purple flowers, as they all move into a purple limousine heading straight for the park where she and Shido had their first kiss and where he proposed to her.

* * *

At the wedding where Shido was standing with Mana who is behind him as his best woman. And all of their guests in there seats, amongst the crowd was the spirits, Shido's parents and some of his work friends and Reine.

As the limousine reached to its destination as it stopped at the park, Origami asked.

"Are you ready Tohka?"

"Yes" said Tohka with joy.

Tohka walked out with Origami, Yoshino and Kotori followed from behind as they walk along the aisle. As Tohka was seen, wedding music began to play as she moved down the aisle slowly as Shido was amazed with her beauty in her wedding dress. When Tohka made it, holding hands with Shido as the two smile brightly, and Origami, Yoshino and Kotori walked behind Tohka as everything was ready for the priest to begin.

Everyone watched with joyful smiles and some drew tears of joy on this beautiful day.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate these two love for each other" said the priest.

"Do you Tohka, take Shido to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health?" asked the priest.

"I do" answered Tohka smiling.

"And do you Shido, take Tohka to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health" asked the priest.

"I do" answered Shido smiling.

"Then with the power in vested in me, you may kiss the bride" said the priest.

As Shido removed the veil over Tohka and they passionately kissed as everyone cheered and clapped.

Then the newlyweds walked down the aisle together holding hands, smiling and waving to everyone, as they head to the limousine, but before they did Tohka through the bokay behind her back as all the girls reached up to catch it. When it landed the girl who caught it was none other than Origami.

* * *

Seven years later Shido and Tohka where taking Aikihido to his first day of preschool. As Yoshino greeted them.

"Well hello Aikihido" greeted Yoshino.

"Hi" said Aikihido.

"Are you ready for your first day of preschool?" said Yoshinon excitedly.

"Yes" said Aikihido.

"Well that's great where glad to have you" said Yoshino sweetly as she smiled.

"Have a great day of preschool" said Shido.

"Bye Aikihido" said Tohka as she slightly began to tear up.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy" said Aikihido waving goodbye to his parents as Yoshino held his hand and walked him in to show him around.

"They grow up to fast, he was only a baby and now he's starting his first day of preschool" said Tohka who was slightly tearing up.

"Yes I know Tohka, but we have to enjoy every moment, before his all grown up" said Shido rapping his arm around his shoulder.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Well I hope you like this story, if you did please tell me what you think either PMing me or reviewing my story.**

 **Also today is a special day since it's finally the holidays. I'm also open if you have any Tohka story request or any other date a live girl story request.**

 **Also if you would like to know what Shido and Tohka's wedding clothes looked like just look at the front cover for this story and you'll know.**

 **Also for the ending scene I thought of putting that there just for the ending I hope you like it.**

 **Also I'll be working on more fanfiction stories if you would like to know what they are, go have a look at my author profile and you'll see a title called "Release dates for Upcoming Stories or Chapters" that show what and when they are released.**

 **Also I'll be updating my other Tohka stories in a few days, please have a look at my author profile where you click my name The New Unknown. And it will show you the date on when they were updated on a section that says "Updating", but I'll be doing that in a few days. Also I know on my last author notes on Tohka Dinner Party that this story will be released on the 29th, but since something came up and I've finished this story I thought of just releasing it now.**

 **Also if you see any spelling or sentence mistakes, please tell so I can fix them.**

 **Anyways have a nice day and hope to see you all again. Bye. (^V^)**


End file.
